Past, Present, and Future
by Ascot no miko
Summary: My first attempt (key word there- attempt) at a Monster Rancher fic. A Digimon/Monster Rancher crossover (mainly Digimon in beginning)
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
Natlaimon slowly walked around the bank of the lake. Across the lake was the unsuspecting group of children, the Digidestined. Her eyes narrowed, focusing her thoughts to see the crest of each child.  
  
In her mind, she saw the first one glow. The Crest of Courage. The child who bore this was a lanky one, with out of control brown hair and a blue shirt. Since Natlaimon had been watching the children for a week or so now, she knew that this child was the hyperactive leader, named Tai. Or that was what she believed, she could have been wrong.  
  
The next one shined. The Crest of Friendship. This child was sitting by a tree, trying to look non-caring of the world around him, yet keeping a startlingly close eye on a younger child nearby. His spiky blond hair hid his face from Natlaimon's view, but she knew that he was brooding, and that he was the rebel of the group. Mark, or Matt was his name, one of the two.  
  
The Crest of Hope shone as well. This child was playing with a Patamon, joking around. By him another child, a little girl who was playing with a Gatomon. The Crest of Light soon shone as well. These children were T.K. and Kari, as Natlaimon knew, as they had been the youngest of the group.  
  
The Crest of Love and the Crest of Sincerity glowed brightly as Natlaimon saw the two girls talking. Mimi and Sara, she believed, although she may have heard the last one wrong. Was is Sara, or maybe it could Sandra? Or something else completely different? Natlaimon knew that her memory wasn't exactly the best, so she couldn't be sure.  
  
Another child was sitting by a the newly began fire. A Gomamon sitting by him, the child was the tallest and, as Natlaimon guessed, the oldest. He owned the Crest of Reliability, and had proven up to his worth. Natlaimon knew that Joe was his name.  
  
The eighth and final child was a complete mystery to Natlaimon. He had been examining a contraption for the longest time that week, constantly pushing buttons on it. She hadn't heard his name at all, not even a hint of one. The Crest of Knowledge belong to him, and ironically she knew the least of him.  
  
The children would soon die, at least, as soon as her plan could be put to action.  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Natlaimon! Get in here! A voice shouted, jerking Natlaimon from her thoughts. She had just gotten back from her walk, and she was pondering just how she was going to destroy the Digidestined.  
  
A figure walked into the room. Her fur was bright red, casting down her gigantic wolflike figure. Snarling, she said, Natlaimon! The Digidestined children are here. Go kill them now!  
  
I am aware that the kids are in this vicinity, Vultantamon. Natlaimon said softly, I was thinking that we go for more of a secretive order of ---  
  
Are you questioning me, child? Vultantamon snarled, glaring at Natlaimon. Go and destroy them now!  
  
Yes, mistress, I shall. Natlaimon said, quickly getting up and running out the door. Of all the nerve!   
  
Natlaimon shook her head and muttered to herself. What good will it do to attack straight on? she said softly. It will only warn them... and it isn't like I can exactly destroy EIGHT Digimon in one hit! And Gatomon worked for Myotismon... she's going to be tough. Gah, Vultantamon, why are you so dense?  
  
Natlaimon walked in silence towards where she knew the children were. Kicking a rock, she gazed up at the trees. She was standing beside a large cliff that was above a roaring river, and the forest was on the opposite side.  
  
Suddenly, Natlaimon saw something move in the trees. As she leaned forward to see was it was, a Numemon jumped out! the ugly creature shouted.  
  
Natlaimon screamed, startled. She jumped back, and found herself at the edge of the cliff! Teetering a bit, she tried to stable herself, but instead, Natlaimon found herself falling towards the river. She tried to activate her wings, thinking of flying away, but she failed.  
  
She hit the water with a splash and went under. Gasping for air, she waved her arms around wildly. Not knowing exactly how to swim, she tried kicking hard at the water, but nothing seemed to work. As a last resort, she did something that she swore she would never do.  
  
Natlaimon gasped, her head going under almost as soon as she did. When she came back up again, she shouted, once more.  
  
But no help came. Natlaimon struggled to stable herself, but the rushing water defeated her. Her mind grew dimmer, and, flinging up one arm for a last chance at survival, Natlaimon felt herself giving in...  
  
When a hand grabbed her arm! The hand clutched her arm tightly, and Natlaimon found herself being pulled onto land again. With the hope of being saved, Natlaimon felt an extra reserve of strength being forced into her, and she helped herself to be pulled in, as the creature who had caught her pulled as well.  
  
Gasping and coughing, Natlaimon struggled to land. She teetered a bit coming on the hard ground, and collapsed to her knees. Hacking horribly, she continued to stare at the ground, too tired to pull her thoughts together.  
  
Are you all right? a voice asked. Wiping the water out of her eyes, Natlaimon looked upwards. She blinked a few times to try and focus her eyes, and then looked towards the direction the voice had come from.   
  
Straight into the the concerned face of a Digidestined.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Are you all right? the child asked again. Natlaimon felt like crying, or at least pounding the child into the ground. Glancing around, she saw no one else around to help her, or a least assist in distracting the child.  
  
Natlaimon found herself saying. I am fine. Her voice was almost mechanical, working entirely on instinct.  
  
That was quite a fall you took. the young boy said again. I'm surprised I even heard you.  
  
Natlaimon forced a small grin. Yes, that is true. What is your name? She figured that if she was to attack the child, and of course she would, she should at least know who it was.  
  
I'm Izzy. the child said. Tentomon's around here somewhere, but I think that he was caught up in some sort of crisis. I've been searching for him for around an hour.  
  
Tentomon... this child must have the Crest of Knowledge! Natlaimon suddenly was struck with an inspiration. I think I saw a Tentomon over there! she said, pointing back towards the castle, Here. I'll show you.  
  
Her strength back, Natlaimon leaped to her feet. Izzy stared at her with a look of confusion. How could he be over there already? he asked reasonably, I was ahead of him... I think...  
  
Well, maybe you weren't! Natlaimon snapped. Izzy jerked back a bit.  
  
What's your name? he asked.  
  
Natlaimon thought about that question. If the child had already heard of her, she would be revealed if she said her true name. Reaching into the blue, she said, Um... Natalie.  
  
But I thought you were a Digimon.  
  
Well, um, no, I'm not a Digimon. I'm a human, but I live in the Digiworld. I'm half and half. Natlaimon stuttered. Then, for good measure, she said, Kind of like Gennai.  
  
Izzy nodded, finally understanding. Ah, so you're like Gennai?  
  
Natlaimon said. Now c'mon. Your friend is over this way. With that, she grabbed the small boy's wrist and lead him towards the woods quickly. Izzy appeared a bit surprised, but, in politeness, didn't say anything.  
  
Coming to a clearing, Natlaimon stopped. Izzy walked past her a bit, and then he turned and looked at her. This is where you saw Tentomon? he asked, cocking his head.  
  
Natlaimon said. Izzy turned again and started to look around for the bug-like Digimon, which didn't appear to be there. With Izzy's back turned, Natlaimon took aim.  
  
Rhythm Ice. Natlaimon whispered, and a ball of blue ice fire blasted out of her hands at the small boy...  
  
Only to be blocked!  
  
Super Shocker! a voice said, and Natlaimon looked up to see a Tentomon coming toward her. His attack not only blocked hers, it caused Izzy to turn around.  
  
Stupid bug! Natlaimon cursed, and leaped at Izzy. Tackling him, she pinned him to the ground by her knees. Izzy struggled, but Natlaimon was twice his size and weight. Natlaimon brought her hands to the small boy's neck and began to choke him.  
  
Super Shocker! Tentomon shouted again. Natlaimon ignored the attack, flinging it away with a twitch of her head as she continued to choke the Digidestined boy. Izzy's face was turning bright red from the lack of oxygen, and soon he wouldn't be struggling so much. At the moment though, the child fought horribly, but his movements were getting slower every second.  
  
Natlaimon looked at the child and gasped, releasing her hands from his neck. Izzy slumped a bit, gasping for air, and Natlaimon jumped back. His Crest of Knowledge was glowing brightly, blocking Natlaimon's sight. It enveloped her and lifted her off the ground.   
  
Izzy himself gasped, noticing what was happening. As Natlaimon was held in restraint, Tentomon completed his Digivolving all the way to the Ultimate level, Megakabuterimon. After the Digimon had completed, Natlaimon was released, only to come up against the gigantic bug-like creature.  
  
Wha-- what happened? Izzy asked, grinning, but slightly concerned. Natlaimon furried, and then summed up her energy.  
  
RHYTHM ICE! she screamed, and a blast of blue ice crystals spun around. Izzy himself gasped at the force, and then... something that looked like a tear in the air appeared. It began to suck all living things in it. Natlaimon gripped a tree as Izzy began to stumble toward it.  
  
he shouted, and the giant Digimon tried to hold him back, only to be sucked in himself. Seeing the two creatures fall in the vortex, Natlaimon felt her grip weaken, and she herself fell in.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Waking up, Natlaimon awoke, she was quite aware that this wasn't her world. She sat up, shaking her head, and coughed a bit. They were inside a temple, and the boy Izzy was nearby, barely awake and checking to see if Motimon was all right.  
  
Natlaimon jumped to her feet, which looked more like claws. She saw a group of creatures standing by them, and looking on in shock. There was a human boy and girl, and a group of something that looked like Digimon.  
  
More Digidestined? she asked, hissing.   
  
Izzy looked up. His eyes clearly furried in dislike, and he hugged Motimon close. The small pink Digimon sighed in weakness.  
  
the human boy said cheerfully, not noticing her expression. I'm Genki!  
  
I'm Holly. the girl said. Who are you?  
  
Natlaimon's eyes flared. Not someone that you will know for very much longer! she said, forming a Rhythm Ice in the palm of her hand. Realizing what she was doing, a tiger-like Digimon or something jumped up.  
  
he shouted, forming the electricity in-between his horns. Natlaimon nimbly dodged it, and fired the blast at the girl who called herself Holly. Holly jerked in surprise, but a large rock-like Digimon (looking like an enlarged Gotsumon) blocked the hit, and grabbed Natlaimon out of the air, bending her already hurt wings back.  
  
Fighting is not good. he said in a low voice. Then he reach down and tried to grab Izzy, thinking that he was an enemy. Izzy backed away in fear, but there was no avoiding the creature. Motimon, although weak, jumped up.  
  
he said, firing the pink bubbles at the rock-person's hand. The creature barely took notice, and the fingers closed tightly around Izzy. Izzy struggled to get free, but with no avail. Motimon was tired and weak, but Izzy was in trouble, and he couldn't let the rock-creature take him.  
  
~* Motimon digivolve to... TENTOMON!*~ the Digimon shouted, growing into the familiar bug-like mode.  
  
SUPER SHOCKER! he shouted, aiming the electric attack at the group that the giant stone monster had come from. The tiger and the rabbit were zapped, but by then the human boy had strapped his roller-blades on.  
  
he shouted, attacking Tentomon. Tentomon hovered up and avoided the attack, and Genki crashed into Golem's (the rock creature) hand, causeing him to drop Izzy. (a/n: Boy, things work out so well sometimes...)  
  
Genki grabbed Izzy by the arm before he could run. Who are you? he asked, shoving the slightly smaller boy into the wall. Before Izzy could answer, Natlaimon broke free of Golem's other hand, able to do so because of the confusion.  
  
RHYTHM ICE! she screamed, the crystals spraying everywhere. The sudden attack caused the mass confusion to stop, and everyone froze in place after the attack ceased.  
  
All right. Holly said. Calmly now... who are you guys?  
  
Natlaimon said. I am Natlaimon.  
  
Tiger (the tiger-like creature) growled. Well, soon you won't be here to make our aquaintaince, Natlaimon! he hissed, and then he lunged.  
  
Hare (the rabbit) chose that moment as well to attack Tentomon. Genki then attacked Izzy, who ducked and dodged the other boy. Holly, Golem, Suezo (a walking eyeball), and Mouchi (a little pink creature) stood staring.  
  
Both Tentomon and Natlaimon were flying, out of reach. But Genki had finally gotten a hold on Izzy's arm before he could scurry away. Izzy's Digivice suddenly activated.  
  
~*Tentomon digivolve to... KABUTERIMON!*~  
  
Kabuterimon flew towards Genki and lifted him off of Izzy. Genki struggled and fought wildly, and then Tiger and Hare tried to attack the large flying bug.  
  
Tiger shouted.  
  
Thunder Kick! Hare shouted at the same time. They both hit Kabuterimon at the same time, sending him jetting into a wall. Izzy covered his head to try and avoid any falling rock and ran... straight into Holly.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Holly, who had seen him running and was prepared so she didn't fall down, looked down at the boy, who was a bit smaller than Genki. He was obviously tired, and the worry on his face was distinct. Holly suddenly shouted, STOP IT!  
  
Tiger and Hare stopped the attack slowly, and (with Izzy free) Kabuterimon let go of Genki. Kabuterimon then flew over to Izzy, and shrunk back to Tentomon.  
  
Are you all right? he asked, and Izzy slowly nodded. Holly glared at the two of them, and then she looked up to see Natlaimon disappearing from view. Hare grabbed Izzy and held his arms behind him, and when Tentomon tried to intervene, Tiger growled and he stopped, although keeping a close eye on Izzy.  
  
Suezo said, walking to Tentomon. Who are you? Are you a baddie?  
  
I am Tentomon. Tentomon answered stiffly. And I do not know what a baddie is, so how could I know if I am one or not?  
  
You guys! Holly said, her eyes pleading. Stop being so... so...  
  
Izzy suggested.  
  
Yeah, hostile. Holly agreed. Then she turned to the smaller boy. What's your name?  
  
I'm Izzy. Izzy said, Would you let me go? he asked, speaking to Hare. Hare let him go, but he turned and crossed him arms in an superior manner.  
  
Tiger went up to Izzy's face and growled, his nose millimeters away from Izzy's face. Who was your friend? Why'd she attack us?  
  
Tentomon flashed his sparks warningly. If you don't get back from him right now, _I'm_ going to attack you.  
  
That turned Tiger around. Growling at Tentomon he asked, Are you challenging me?  
  
No, I'm simply telling you to leave Izzy alone. He did not do anything to you, so you shouldn't threaten him. Tentomon answered, hovering. He made it look like he did that instinctively, but Holly noticed that when he landed, it was between Izzy and the other group, subtly guarding him.  
  
Well, we didn't threaten you, but you attacked us! Genki said.  
  
Yeah, Genki's right, chi! Mouchi said.  
  
No, no, you have it all wrong. Izzy said calmly. We aren't friends with that creature who attacked you, we're enemies of her. And also, YOU attacked us. Remember? Tentomon wouldn't have done anything if you had just left us alone.  
  
The group of kids stared at the calm boy. He seemed so quiet and strange, so unlike Genki, even though both of the boys had appeared to be the same age. Holly bit her lip, and then she saw Genki nod at Golem. Realizing what they were doing, her eyes widened.  
  
Golem reached down and picked up Tentomon, immobilizing him. Izzy jerked in surprise as Genki went up to him and grabbed him by the shirt. Genki said forcefully, pushing Izzy against the wall and gesturing with his fist. Now that your monster is blocked, I want some straight answers. Got it?  
  
Izzy glared right back. Even if he couldn't do anything, he wasn't going to answer any questions that they had if they weren't going to be nicer about it. Remembering what Matt had said to Tai once when they were fighting, Izzy said, Put your fists down when you talk to me and don't think you can bully your way into getting the answers. Izzy said simply, shocking Genki and all of the others with his now slightly angry attitude. It was so unlike Genki that they all sweatdropped.  
  
Genki let Izzy go, and Izzy brushed himself off. Now, would you let Tentomon go as well, please?  
  
After letting Tentomon go, Holly decided that she and Suezo would talk with Izzy, because it was obvious that Genki and the others didn't like him. Looking at Holly asking Izzy questions and Izzy answering STILL in his annoying polite way, Genki frowned.  
  
He's too polite, if you ask me. Genki muttered to Tiger, who nodded.  
  
That Tentomon monster is getting on my nerves just being here. Why don't they just leave? Tiger answered, agreeing  
  
Mouchi looked up. Because they're hungry, chi?  
  
Genki grinned. Yeah, maybe.  
  
Holly walked over, leaving Izzy and Tentomon with Suezo. Guys, I know what happened to them. Holly said, the others giving her their full attention. It's like what happened with Genki, except that a tear in space happened, and they were sucked in.  
  
I don't trust him. Genki said, crossing his arms. That stupid kid could be a baddie in disguise.  
  
Golem looked at Genki. Are you jealous Genki? Golem asked.  
  
NO WAY! Genki shouted. Why would I be?  
  
I don't know, but you're acting like your jealous. Golem answered. They all were going to start arguing, but they silenced as Izzy and Tentomon walked over, Suezo hopping along beside them. Genki glared not so subtly at Izzy, Tiger and Hare (for once not fighting) doing the same at Tentomon.  
  
This baddie group of yours sound very powerful from what Holly has told me. Izzy said. Perhaps while we're here, Tentomon and could help you.  
  
Genki frowned. What makes you think we need help? We're doing perfectly fine!  
  
Izzy sighed, and bowed slightly to Genki. I believe that you have gotten the wrong impression of me, Genki. We apologize for attacking you guys.  
  
Genki stared astonished at Izzy. What is with your vocabulary?  
  
Izzy blushed, and grinned. Sorry, I'm trying to sound more in control of this situation than I really am. he said. I have no clue where we are, though.  
  
Genki stopped glaring at Izzy, and now withheld more of a quizzical look. Maybe Izzy wasn't that annoying... and if they weren't baddies... maybe Izzy and Tentomon could help them.  
  
All right. Genki said, and grinned. Let's get moving.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I've had this fic forever, it seems. But I felt like submitting once I saw the EMPTY Monster Rancher category! Oh, the horror! ^_^!  
  
@.@ These are my eyes, begging you to review.... so.... do so... ^_^!


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  


Past, Present, and Future -- Part 2  


  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Mimi shouted, looking around. Izzy had been missing for over a day, and he had only been looking for food. _(a/n: Think - Time moves at a different pace in M.R. world. It's slower than in the Digiworld)_  
  
Izzy! Where are you? Palmon asked. They came to a river, and by a clearing. Palmon lifted her head and mustered a confused look. Where is the wind coming from? she asked Mimi.  
  
I don't know... Mimi said, feeling the pulling wind as well. They then saw Matt and Gabumon, running up to them.  
  
Hey, do you guys feel that wind? Matt asked. Mimi and Palmon nodded.  
  
It feels like it's coming from that clearing. Gabumon said.  
  
Let's check it out. Mimi suggested, and they walked towards the meadow. As the entered, the pulling wind became too strong.  
  
Mimi shouted, holding onto Palmon. Matt and Gabumon were pulled in, yelling as well. Palmon whipped out her Poison Ivy' and gripped a nearby tree, but it didn't work. Slowly, they were pulled into the light.  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
When Matt woke up, he gazed around the temple in astonishment. There were signs of a battle nearby, and the stones knocked loose from it were everywhere. He turned his head and saw Mimi and Palmon lying on his right, with Gabumon on his left.  
  
Sitting up, he saw an exit. Hoping to leave, he leaned over and shook Mimi in the shoulder.  
  
Hey, Mimi? Wake up. Matt said, relieved to see her sigh and sit up.  
  
Like, where are we? Mimi said. Palmon and Gabumon, hearing their friends up, sat up and gazed around as well.  
  
We should leave. Matt said. This place looks like it's about to fall apart. The group got up and they began to head towards the exit. As they left, Matt saw something shining on the ground.  
  
Matt asked. What's this? Matt picked up the small item. A small purple crest was inside a tag, with two circles attached as the pattern. Seeing this, Matt gasped.  
  
he shouted, looking at the tag and Crest. Izzy and Tentomon are here! This is where they disappeared to!  
  
Mimi asked, gazing at the tag and Crest. You're right! Let's go find them!  
  
The four people, two human and two Digimon, set out to the forest even quicker than before. They were lost and worried, but at least they would be able to find their friend.  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Holly passed Izzy a bowl of soup. He took it quietly and began to eat slowly. Tentomon was eating also, well away from Tiger, who still didn't trust the bug-like creature. Tiger had snapped out of it enough so that he was fighting with Hare again, much to the others dismay.  
  
So, Izzy, where were you when you were sucked into this world? Holly asked.  
  
Yeah, where, chi? Mocchi said, looking intently at the boy.  
  
I was in a place called the Digiworld. Izzy answered. I wasn't born there though, that's Tentomon's world. Izzy gestured toward Tentomon vaguely.  
  
Yeah, but why are you here? Genki asked. I mean, I was transported through a disk. You weren't... right?  
  
Izzy nodded. You're right, I wasn't. I was attacked by Natlaimon -the flying Digimon that attacked you- and then she accidentally created a rip in space, and Tentomon and I were sucked in as well as her.  
  
Everyone nodded, and fell back into silence, the only sounds were Tiger and Hare fighting. Just then a crash was heard, and everyone turned at the sound. Izzy jumped up and listened carefully at the sight of a blue ice shot. In the distance, a small shout of pain was heard.  
  
That's... that's Mimi! Izzy shouted. Everyone looked at him in shock that he knew who it was, even though he wasn't from this world.  
  
Izzy turned and looked at them. Mimi is my friend from back in the Digiworld. I think that she might be in trouble.  
  
Wait a minute... Tiger said. No one is attacking us. Should we go and run into it?  
  
Izzy glared at Tiger. You guys can stay here if you want, but Tentomon and I are going, right Tentomon?  
  
Tentomon nodded, and Izzy held out his Digivice.  
  
~*Tentomon digivolve to... KABUTERIMON!*~  
  
Climbing on the large bug, Izzy looked down at all of them, and kind of shrugged. See you later. he said, and Kabuterimon took flight.  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
  
Mimi screamed as an ugly green guy attacked her. Togemon towered, trying to attack, but the gross monsters simply broke apart and kept attacking. Gasping for breath, Mimi hid behind Togemon, only to see the gel creatures grab Matt..  
  
Let me go! Matt yelled, struggling to free himself from the gel creatures. Garurumon was being attacked by three others, and he struggled ferociously to help Matt, but with no avail.  
  
Togemon was also being attacked, so Mimi decided it was up to her. Running over by the edge of the cliff, the only place where the gel creature weren't, she shouted, Hey gel freaks! Don't you know that it's not nice to pick fights?!  
  
The monsters that had Matt threw him against a tree and ran after Mimi. She backed up, but found herself teetering off the edge of the cliff. A gel creature came and Mimi fell. Screaming, she toppled head over feet and found herself staring at the ground far below.  
  
Something grabbed her by the arm. Looking up, Mimi saw... Izzy! And Kabuterimon!   
  
Izzy smiled. Hey, Mimi, need a lift?  
  
Falling on Kabuterimon's helmet, Mimi rolled her eyes. This isn't the time to learn how to be sarcastic, Izzy. Matt's in trouble!  
  
Matt's here? Izzy asked. Kabuterimon flew upwards toward the top of the cliff, and they blasted up, much to the shock of the gel creatures. Matt was again being attacked by the creatures, and everyone was in trauma. Izzy and Mimi jumped off of Kabuterimon, freeing the large bug to use his Electro Shocker!  
  
Mimi and Izzy ran to Matt, who was trying his hardest to get free by himself. Mimi took her bag and whacked one of the creatures on the head. You meanie!  
  
Izzy did something that no one ever thought he would do. He hit the largest one on the head with his laptop. Mimi gaped at him, and he just shrugged as Matt was freed. Matt stumbled out of the gel creatures grasps, and grinned at Mimi and Izzy.  
  
Hey Izzy, when did you come? Matt asked. The gel creatures, by the order of their leader, ran off, freeing Garurumon, Togemon, and Kabuterimon to de-digivolve.  
  
The group sat down and sighed in relief that the monsters were gone. Mimi looked over at Izzy and grinned. Great timing, Izzy!  
  
Why are you guys here? Izzy responded, grinning as well, yet still holding his curious look.   
  
Matt wiped the sweat off of his brow. We fell through a rip in the air, or something like that.   
  
Me too! Izzy exclaimed.  
  
Mimi nodded. Where did that come from?  
  
Izzy lowered his eyes. he said simply.  
  
Who's Natlaimon? everyone besides Tentomon replied to that answer.  
  
Natlaimon is obviously our next opponent. I saved her from drowning and she attacked me! Then, I-- Izzy noticed Holly, Genki, and the others coming up the hill and stopped. The other Digidestined followed his gaze.  
  
Who are you? Genki asked, looking and Matt, Gabumon, Mimi, and Palmon.  
  
I'm Matt. Matt said, looking down at Genki, frowning slightly. Matt was never really good with new kids; it always took him awhile to adjust.  
  
I'm Mimi. Mimi said, grinning slightly. She was a bit better with meeting new kids, but she wasn't about to show complete alliance.  
  
Hello Genki, Holly. Izzy said, and gestured towards his friends. These people are Matt and Mimi, and their Digimon Gabumon and Palmon.  
  
Holly nodded. It's so nice to see another girl here for once. Mimi smiled at the compliment. Holly seemed pretty nice.  
  
Everyone introduced themselves, and walked away towards where Genki and the others had set up camp.  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
Natlaimon watched the children sleep silently. This was the time to destroy them, and she would do just that. She was very angry with these horrid brats, especially the Crest of Knowledge. That aggravating child nearly cost her her victory. Well, she wouldn't let them escape this time.  
  
Swooping down quietly, Natlaimon made her way for the children. Stopping at the start of their camp, she glared down at the first child. It was the one called Genki, and he was another Digidestined, or at least, that's what Natlaimon thought. She wasn't about to let him live to see if it was true.   
  
Forming a Rhythm Ice' in her palm, she aimed it at both Genki and Izzy, making it so that it would hit them both. _Kill two birds with one stone_, Natlaimon thought, grinning wickedly. The attack formed and she was about to fire-  
  
When another attack came from the sky! A voice screamed, and Natlaimon was forced off her feet. Glancing up, she saw a tall monster with red wings standing where Natlaimon had been moments before. Her attack had woken the children up, and they stared at both of them in astonishment.  
  
Genki shouted, grinning. Natlaimon saw Izzy glaring at her in anger, obviously realizing why she was there. Natlaimon frowned, and attacked.  
  
Rhythm Ice! she screamed, the blue crystals hitting Izzy squared in the stomach. He fell backward and fell, limp. Tentomon, as well as another Digidestined, Mimi, ran over to him and tried to wake him up, but it didn't work. Natlaimon smiled, and tried to attack again.  
  
But the girl called Pixie' wasn't going to let her. she shouted, firing electricity at Natlaimon. Natlaimon dodged, and flew straight at Genki, knocking him over quickly.   
  
Genki yelled as he fell. Pixie's eyes flared furiously, and tried to attack again. Barely avoiding that attack, Natlaimon grinned and dived at two of the people below her. Her strong arms picked up the girl Holly, and the boy who held the Crest of Friendship.  
  
Holly screamed, fighting.  
  
Let us go! the boy, Mark or something, said.  
  
Natlaimon smiled up and the people frozen with disbelief. she snarled, grinning. In a flash of light, she flew off, still holding captive the two children. Flying to her camp, and landed quickly and tied their arms behind their backs'.  
  
Holly shook with fear. What do you want?  
  
Natlaimon smiled slightly. With you? I have no orders to destroy you. But I had to take you to get your friends to stop for awhile. I'm here to destroy him. Natlaimon pointed at the boy.  
  
Matt? But...why? Holly asked. So his name was Matt, not Mark. Oh, well..' Natlaimon thought to herself.  
  
Matt frowned and looked at Holly. Because I am a Digidestined and she is an evil Digimon.  
  
Natlaimon purred. Boy, aren't you a smart one?  
  
Be quiet. Matt said, refusing to look at her. Natlaimon grinned and walked off, leaving the children. But before that, she quickly stole the knife attached to Holly's side.  
  
You give that back! Holly shouted. Natlaimon shook her head and grinned.  
  
Wouldn't want you to cut yourself loose, now would I? Natlaimon said. You guys sit tight. You're perfect bait for the other two Digidestined. With that, she laughed, and walked towards another scene, leaving the children tied up away from her.  
  
Soon, my task will be complete.' Natlaimon thought, and smiled  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
Mimi asked, worried. Izzy, please wake up... When there was no response, Mimi buried her face in her hands and cried. Now she was virtually alone, with no one but the Digimon that were from the Digiworld to talk to.  
  
Genki leaned over to Mimi. Hey, he'll be okay, don't worry.  
  
Mimi frowned. You be quiet! She shouted, making him jerk back in astonishment. Realizing how mean she sounded, Mimi sighed and said, I'm sorry. I'm just so worried about Izzy and Matt, too. Natlaimon was so mean, and I can't imagine what she might be doing to him.  
  
Genki bit his lip. I'm sure that they'll be fine. he said, trying to comfort the sobbing girl. In reality, Genki was just as worried about Holly as Mimi was about Matt and Izzy. In fact... Looking at the auburn haired boy, Genki frowned as he realized just how bad the injuries were. I wonder why Natlaimon had it in for Izzy so bad...'  
  
Are you worried about Holly, Genki? Mimi asked, her brown eyes wide as she looked at the thinking Genki. She acts like your older sister if you ask me... I would be worried if I were you, but I can't talk, now can I? Mimi smiled as she said this, trying her best to make Genki feel better as well.  
  
Genki shrugged. Who knows? Then he laughed, and looked down as Mocchi came over and leaned over Izzy to look at the unconscious boy.  
  
Is Izzy gonna be alright, chi? Mocchi asked, looking up at Genki with a wide-eyed n on his face. He's a nice kid, chi! That Natlaimon isn't very nice. As Mocchi said this, he made a pouted face and continued, I can take her, chi!  
  
Genki laughed. YEAH! We'll get Holly and Matt back, no problem! No stupid fairy is going to stop us! Instantly, Genki grabbed Mocchi's hand and began to swing the pink creature around in a dance of some sort.  
  
From the side, Tiger sweatdropped. Give me a break.. the blue and white wolf-like creature said, rolling his eyes.  
  
He's so hyper... Suezo said,watching Genki dancing around with Mocchi. Where does he get all that energy? He's like a human sugar pill!  
  
Who knows? Hare said, shrugging. He and Tiger had given up on fighting for awhile, and were now watching the hyper Genki dancing with Mocchi, and Mimi finally beginning to smile. Izzy, of course, was still lying there unconscious, and showing no signs of waking up.  
  
I wonder... Hare said questionably, looking at the limp Izzy. If Natlaimon was after that kid, why did she take the other one? Or doesn't it matter?  
  
What do you mean? Suezo asked, yawning.  
  
Hare gestured towards Izzy. I mean, Natlaimon seemed pretty upset with Izzy when we last met her. Needless to say, she was ready to kill him. Why just disable him? Does she even care what happened to him, or is she just after these   
  
Why are you making this into a big complicated issue? Tiger muttered. I mean, it's simple. Natlaimon wants to destroy the Digidestined, and she doesn't care who she hurts, as long as it's one of them, you see? Who they are doesn't matter.  
  
Hare said, not entirely convinced. The rabbit-like monster just couldn't shake off the fact that Natlaimon _did_ have a grudge on the short computer genius, and that it wasn't going to be good if they underestimated her.  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
I need a form...'   
  
_Now_...'  
  
It had always been like this, ever since she had defeated the evil force of Moo. Floating free, unable to comprehend where she was at all... she knew that life for her would be cut short if she didn't find a form soon, but the problem was that no one could handle the extent of her mind.  
  
She knew that whoever she took would die unless they were very strong mentally. They needed to be, or else her efforts would be in vain. Life was at stake, and Moo must be defeated... she didn't care if people were killed, just as long as she could do her duty.  
  
But no one is strong enough mentally!' she thought angrily. Only a smart and capable person could sustain her, and she wasn't able to find one... yet. Soon, though, she would. She knew that much, that she would find someone to take.  
  
I'll just have to wait...'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Heh, heh.... FINALLY, more of Past, Present, and Future'... arigatou to Cybra, BTW, who yelled continuously until I submitted it. ^^ Thank you, Cybra. ^^;  
  
I hope you liked it, and please review! Ja ne! Kyra-chan


End file.
